


Birthday Bondage

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-20
Updated: 2003-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:39:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Viggo gives Sean a birthday present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Bondage

**Author's Note:**

> Contains Waxing, Nipple clamps, Snowballing, Strawberries. Absolutly no plot.

The note on the fridge said "come on up, lover", and Sean grinned. There was an frosted birthday cake on the table and a couple bills, nothing too unusual. No sounds from upstairs. Sean wondered absently what his surprise was as he walked up to the bedroom.

And stopped.

Viggo sat crosslegged on the bed wearing leather and suede. Two brown paper bags sat on either side of him, bearing what Sean refused to process as the discrete mark of the closest adult store.

Sean blinked.

Viggo stood. Approached. Shy smile.

"You told me that you used to be into this, but we've never done it," he said softly. "This is my present to you."

Sean blinked. "You want me to..."

"I want you to dominate me, Sean. I want to lose control and give it to you."

"And the bags..."

"The salesman was very understanding when I told him my plan. He helped me pick a few things out."

"Probably convinced you to buy every toy in the store," Sean muttered, but moved towards the bed to check the bags. And could only gape. "Viggo, I don't talk in me sleep, do I?"

Viggo blushed. "I called up Debra and asked what you liked."

"Bloody. Hell." Sean reached down reverently and touched cold metal. "Yer sure you want this?"

"Yeah."

"Not just giving me what I want. You want this, too?"

"More than anything."

Sean reached out to cup Viggo's cheek. "I don't want to hurt you."

"I trust you."

Sean wasn't sure. "If you want me...if you want me to stop, or if it just doesn't feel right, I want you to tell me. Say," Sean thought for a moment. "Say 'apple', and it's over and we never have to do this again. OK?"

Viggo smiled. "Yeah."

Sean licked his lips. It had been years since he had last dommed, but some things were forever. "Hands over your head," he ordered curtly and watched as Viggo obeyed. "Up against the wall. Assume the position. You know how to do it." Sean paused by the bags and pulled out a dildo, which he stuck in his back pocket. "I assume you showered before putting on that hideous costume." Viggo nodded. "Good."

Viggo must have gotten the slacks at the store as well. Sean hadn't seen slacks with a back zipper in years. The track went down to just before Viggo's balls and Sean was happy to see that Viggo hadn't bothered to wear anything under them. Much easier access this way.

"First I'm going to strip you. Then I'm going to want you to strip me. Nothing we haven't done before." And with a sharp tug, Viggo's slacks fell down around his ankles. Sean lifted them gently and slipped the slacks off. He patted Viggo's ass absently and went to work on the tight shirt. Such things were meant for strip shows, not easy removal, and Sean cursed it as he tried to work it over Viggo's head. He inched it up Viggo's back slowly, dragging his hands across the newly-revealed skin and felt Viggo shiver. Perfect. He got it up to the elbows and let it drape there for a moment, then grabbed it by the middle and spun Viggo around. He tossed the shirt in the same vague direction as the slacks.

Viggo stood there passively, panting slightly. Sean leered and pressed his lover's fingers to his shirt buttons. Taking the hint, Viggo slipped them out of their holes one by one, then went to work on the cuffs. Sean shook himself out of the oxford and kicked his shoes off.

"Sit," and Viggo almost fell to the ground in his enthusiasm to obey. Sean was wearing a button fly and Viggo's fingers shook as he unfastened them. "There's a present in the pocket for you. Take it out." Questing fingers found the dildo, studied it carefully. "Slip it in your mouth. Suck it like you'd suck me. Suck it like you want its come in your mouth, and it's the only drink you'll have for the rest of the day. Now get the rest of my clothing off." A few moments later, Sean stepped back, enjoying the sight of Viggo servicing plastic. He could watch this all day. "Stay there while I prepare." The coin dish on the closet shelf provided five pennies and the bags were easily swept to the floor.

"Keep the toy in. Get up and walk to the bed. Lie down in the middle on your back. Hands over your head. Head to the side so you don't choke yourself. Keep your eyes on me as much as possible." Sean found matches in the bedside drawer, knew he hadn't put those there. Bad Viggo, smoking in bed. He dropped the matches into the bag with the candles and stretched, loving Viggo's burning eyes on him. Made sure he had five of the pennies and then climbed onto the bed, straddling Viggo's chest.

"Triangle your fingers, love." Sean watched Viggo angle his wrists to be able to obey, and then slipped Abe Lincoln between fingertips. "Now don't drop them." Sean considered cuffing Viggo's hands together or to the bedposts, but decided against it. He didn't want to go too fast. He pulled the dildo out and kissed Viggo deep and hard. Threw the dildo in the general direction of their clothes. He wanted to be able to hear Viggo's pleasure.

Kissed Viggo's cleft, licked at his Adam's apple, nuzzled his collarbone. Realized almost too late and grabbed the base of Viggo's dick. "Uh uh. Not yet." Decided that a cockring wouldn't be too bad; they had used them before. And Viggo had bought a wide selection. He chose the one that looked to be the most comfortable of all of them and most sized for Viggo (considerate man, he had bought some to fit Sean as well) and took it between his teeth. Moving down Viggo's body, he bent and engulfed Viggo whole. Viggo arched into him, but too late. The ring was on and Sean had to replace two Presidents between Viggo's pinky and fourth-fingers. "I said not to drop them," he growled and Viggo shuddered beneath him. Sean leaned down to lick around Viggo's ear, darting his tongue in and out. Viggo moaned and his fingers shook. Darted in and out around, encircled the curve, nipped at the sensitive lobe.

"Sean..."

Sean leaned back on his knees and Viggo almost sobbed. "Did I tell you to speak?" Viggo shook his head negative and Sean groped with his hand until he found an unopened package in the bag. Either Viggo hadn't realized he stuck his art supplies in the toy bag, or he was kinkier than Sean had thought. Or the salesman was really perverted. The plastic ripped easily and a dozen small wooden clothespins spilled out. Sean picked two, let the others lie around Viggo's toes.

The thick clothespins looked almost cute sticking straight up from Viggo's peaked nipples, but they deprived Sean of prime playing ground. Ah, well. Sean lapped at Viggo's rapidly rising and falling chest, teased the short hairs. Planted smooth kisses down to his stomach, explored Viggo's bellybutton. Contemplated sticking another pin there, decided that two was enough for now. Maybe if Viggo dropped another emancipator.

"Still good?"

Viggo grunted in answer and Sean took it for a resounding affirmative.

"Good."

Sean spent the next few minutes exploring Viggo's thighs, licking them, biting, nipping as he went. Viggo thrusted a few times, but Sean swatted him down. "Stay. Put," and Viggo did his best. There was nothing like trying to be still while a crafty tongue decided that you tasted very good indeed. The inside of Viggo's knees were also very nice and Viggo's cock was straining with all its little might before he was done. Sean gave it a quick kiss on his way back up.

"Get ready," he said in warning and pulled the first clothespin off, leeched his mouth to the sore spot immediately to help stave off the pain. After two minutes, he judged that Viggo was ready for the second one. It wasn't good to keep these on for too long, especially when the receiver was new to clamps.

Sean sat back to give Viggo time to calm down enough not to come despite the ring, and spotted inspiration sitting nearly a meter from him. Grabbed the black _Ace_ comb, stuck it between his teeth, and began to lightly rake Viggo's calves and ankles. Viggo arched up at the first contact and let out of a string of syllables to make an old lady blush. Sean paused a moment in punishment, then began again.

"Cleanliness is next to godliness, Vig. Remember that." Viggo moaned something that was probably along the lines of 'fuck you', and Sean smiled and quickened the pace. He had never thought he could get Viggo to come just by combing his legs, but it seemed Mr. Renaissance had a few kinks of his own. Interesting.

And Viggo had purchased strawberry lube. Sean vowed to use it if not now, then sometime in the near future, but groped until he struck gold. Er, wax.

They were the cheap white ones with the braided wick. "I think I love the salesman." These were known to melt faster and bud easier than the more posh candles. Sean used to use cake candles, but could hardly ever find white ones. These were just as good. Viggo tried peering upwards to see what Sean was examining, but Sean pushed him down with a firm hand. "Know yer not a doctor, love, but ye also got to have patience."

"Nmmg."

Sean laughed, leaned down to kiss Viggo's nose. "Now be still." The match made a satisfying noise as it struck the back of the packet and the flame flickered as Sean raised the candle above it and made Viggo watch as the flame jumped. He tested a drop of wax against his arm, then a second, decided it was as close to perfect as possible. "This might hurt, love, but oh is it going to feel good," he promised and drew himself up to his full height on his knees. He would need to give the wax as much time to cool before it hit Viggo's stomach as possible. Didn't want to hurt him and Sean didn't know when the last time Viggo dripped wax on his hand. He didn't want to overestimate Viggo's familiarity with the quick pain.

The first drop made Viggo hiss and his stomach muscles clench, cock almost painfully hard below the wax spot. The second one hit just above the first and Sean rotated the candle so the wax would be almost even on both sides as the drops fell. Viggo was biting through his lip to keep from moaning and Sean watched in fascination as the first drop of blood fell, timing the wax to correspond to Viggo's shamed sucking at the self-inflicted wound.

Sean finished his 'S' of wax beads and was almost done with the first slant of the 'V' when Viggo opened his mouth and just screamed. Sean grinned, slipped two of his fingers into Viggo's open mouth, and took it as his cue to stop torturing his lover. Viggo's cock was hot in his mouth and his stroking fingers only aided to Viggo's release. Sean took his hand out of Viggo's still gaping mouth and snowballed the come, forced Viggo to swallow. Patted his cheek when he finished, eyes still glazed over. "Good boy." Stuck his fingers back in, pressed against Viggo's tongue to order him into sucking, and began to stroke Viggo's cock with his free hand. He wanted Viggo nice and hard when he fucked him.

Speaking of fucking...Sean slipped the cockring off Viggo and exchanged it for a leather strap around Viggo's balls. Grabbed the strawberry lube on his way up, vowed to kick himself for confiding to Viggo that the line in _GoldenEye_ had even *him* hard by the tenth repetition. "Strawberries," he purred and, true to form, Viggo's cock sprung up to attention. Sean checked on the pennies and rewarded Viggo with a deep kiss when he saw they were still all there. Viggo's lips were tantalizingly swollen when he pulled back, and Sean resisted the urge to taste them again. Later, later.

"Legs over my shoulders," he ordered. Dipped his index-finger into the strawberry lube until it was completely covered and began to lightly trace Viggo's puckered hole. He slipped it in, then out, and added a second finger. In and out, coating the entrance with strawberries. Viggo had closed his eyes against the feeling and was riding the pleasure, and Sean stopped long enough for Viggo to open his eyes to see what was going on. "Keep 'em open. Yer to watch me, understand?" Viggo nodded twice in short, jerking motions. Sean added a third finger, pushed them through. Stuck in a fourth finger for good measure, decided against trying to fist Viggo. Not the time or place for that.

"It's all downhill after this, love," he soothed, free hand absently stroking Viggo's thigh. "Nothing we've not done before." Freed his hand from Viggo's hole to coat himself quickly and then thrust home in one quick motion. Viggo jerked, groaned, and began to rock back and forth on Sean's cock. Sean did nothing to stop him, watching amused as Viggo abandoned himself to the scene. Thrust inside a little more, then let Viggo ride him until they both climaxed. Viggo dropped the pennies. Sean couldn't care less.

"Happy birthday, love," Viggo said groggily, blinked against haze and the suddenly uncomfortable feeling of wax and semen. Sean leaned down to lick up the come, then lead Viggo to the shower. "You like it?" Viggo asked, suddenly shy, as Sean soaped his back.

"Loved it. Loved. Never had a better present," Sean declared. Dried Viggo off with a towel warmed by the radiator, tied it around his lover's waist, and started leading him downstairs.

"Where we going?"

Viggo really was too cute, Sean decided. "Kitchen. We have a cake to eat."

"Eating it off you," Viggo said, almost too sleepy to realize what they were talking about.

"Of course you are."

And so they did.  
   
 


End file.
